One For Him
by fabrevansfanfics
Summary: It wasn't a satisfied, in love, happy, glad smile like the others had. It wasn't like she was oh so thankful with the life she was leading. Not like she was alright with all the events that night or anything like that... That was just her smile when it came to him, thinking about him. That was just her Samuel Joseph Evans' smile. One just for him.
1. Cherish, Cherish

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"You don't know how many times I wish that I had cherished you..."_

****The petite blonde sang those lyrics softly, her soprano tone rough and husky after so much singing, loud talking and laughing that night. It was Valentine's Day and the Glee club had a busy night entertaining all in the big party that Sugar Motta had thrown. At first it had sounded actually silly, even pathetic, that the richy spoiled girl wanted to throw a party to make people to like her. But, at the end of that night, when everyone said their goodbyes and were heading home, Quinn finally understood that it didn't actually matter. Everyone that was there, was happy, in love, glad to be spending time with their friends. Almost every girl had a boyfriend (or girlfriend) on their arm, a happy smile on their faces, satisfaction being the word to describe the feelings around.

Everyone but... But him. Quinn didn't catch the reason why right away, but when she found him talking to Mercedes Jones in the backstage, asking for, yet, another chance, the blonde noticed that the hearts around Breadstix weren't all full and pink like Sugar tried to play out. There were broken hearts that night. Not only one, but two. Maybe more, but she wasn't going as far as giving a crap about anyone else than him.

He is handsome. Tall, broad shoulders, goofy smile, full lips (fuller than any of other lips she had ever seen... or kissed), green eyes that could show an ocean of secrets and desires and lost dreams and broken promises. She knows everything about him, by now. He is seventeen, but would give anything to be eighteen and be a Senior like most of his friends. He has two younger siblings, and they're his life. His parents are great people — Dwight and Elise gave him more values and a good heart than anything else. He is dyslexic and is ashamed of that, but tries to keep his grades to an even level. At some point, she was the one helping him to make that possible. Not nowadays, anymore. It wasn't like he shut her out after the thing happened or anything. He was too much of a good person to be mean or crude in any form. He did manage to "get past" that and forgive Quinn. For a while she thought they would be back together... for a while, she thought he was hoping for that as much as she did.

But, once again, she had gone wrong. She had broken his heart to pieces, his precious, beautiful heart. His first love, his first girlfriend, first real kiss. Thinking back to the moment when it all became a mess, Quinn asks herself how could one be so dumb and so mean to ruin a wonderful thing like him. Like them.

She had told him, a month or so ago, that she wanted him back. No, she needed him back. The words used weren't these, though — she was too scared to tell him the truth, to ask for forgiveness and beg to have his love back. The rumours around were that he and Mercedes Jones had a summer fling before he went away with his family, so how could she just come, out of the blue, and say "I love you"? No, the words were different. The meaning was the same, but he just didn't catch it.

"We were perfect together," she said that morning, standing on one of McKinley's halls. Maybe her mind was tricking her, maybe, but she really wondered if that wasn't the same hall that they were when he asked her to be his partner on the duet again. If that wasn't the same hall they were when he asked her to meet him in his car, on their way out to the Breadstix date. The hall where he asked her to come to the Astronomy room the day he "proposed". Maybe it was, but she just couldn't trust herself anymore. Lately, everything was a reason to think about him and she wasn't bothered by that fact in any form.

Tonight hadn't been the first time she caught him sad in a corner since he came back, no. There had been many times before, when no one else was paying attention to him (but, of course, her), that she noticed that weird look on his face. A broken heart, once again. Maybe it's Mercedes. Maybe it's Santana? No, he had probably noticed she played in his very same team when they were dating. Maybe... maybe it was her. But no, she had told herself, that ship was sunk a long time ago. He wasn't in love with her anymore, he only saw her as a friend. He saw her as what exactly they were.

They were friends — which was difficult for most of the people in the Glee club understand, because, once you break up, you should probably hate each other... well, that is, when you're eighteen and immature. But that just wasn't hers and his relationship. It had never been like that. Even though he was goofy and dorky, impressions and silly movies and all, he was more mature and grown up than everyone else in that group. Even herself, her so cool and independent woman self, was childish when it came to him.

"Hold on to sixteen as long as you can," that was the advice he gave her when her world was falling down. At first, Quinn didn't exactly get it. She even thought he was using the conversation to make a silly impression or try to come out with a hit song right there, in the hallway. But no. After that, he just walked away — much like he had done when he found out about the thing.

Quinn did understand though, later that day, sitting on her bed, looking through pictures of herself from baby to eighteen. She had changed. She was growing up; she was growing up so fast... And how soon would it be before all that was over? Quinn got what he meant. He wanted her to enjoy her life and let it last longer. He wanted her to be happy. Somehow, someway, he did still care about her...

And that was what got her going during the school year. Yes, of course, she was thrilled about Senior year and the possibility of going away of Lima for good. She was excited about showing her never around father that she was more than a loser that he kicked out of home. She was ready to be a woman, to learn about the world, to choose the way she was going to live her life from now on. But, when her Yale letter finally came that stormy night, the blonde had grabbed her car keys and drove away to the Hudson-Hummel's residence.

No one was there besides him when she rung the doorbell. She knew because she had stayed outside in her car waiting until Finn and Rachel finally left with Carole and Burt, out to eat or something. Kurt was with Blaine; she had checked. And when he opened the front door with a goofy grin and a raise of eyebrows, saying something like "Are you looking for Kurt? He isn't here...", Quinn felt like she could breathe for the first time since she got the letter.

He had held her hand while she read it. It was a friendly gesture, much like you do with your longtime best friend, but it still sent shivers all over her body. He had held her close and whispered a "Congratulations, I knew you'd get it" with a big smile when they had learned she was, yes, going to Yale... but it had also been very friendly, very respectful, much like everything he did to her nowadays. She wasn't complaining, though — anything coming from him was like a signal that her life was back on thrills.

The other day in Glee Club, when she'd told everyone the "big news", she caught his green eyes sparkling across the room. Even more than she had found in her own mother's look, his eyes were proud and happy. Truly happy. He did care about her. And that was what kept her going until now.

Maybe they weren't ever going to get together. Maybe he just didn't have romantic feelings towards her anymore, and maybe she was just looking for a reason to "stay up". But, anyway, anyhow, she had a smile on her lips that night after Breadstix.

It wasn't a satisfied, in love, happy, glad smile like the others had. It wasn't like she was oh so thankful with the life she was leading. Not like she was alright with all the events that night or anything like that... That was just her smile when it came to him, thinking about him.

That was just her Samuel Joseph Evans' smile. One just for him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello, everyone! This is another Fabrevans fanfiction we've had in our drabbles for a while, and decided to post now. This was going to be a one-shot only, but since we have more free time now, we can make it a multi-chapter. I hope you guys like! It's set exactly after "Hearts", and it might or might not follow some of the facts that happened or the show, but we will see about that. This first chapter is just to explain the way we see Quinn's view on Sam Evans, and the way he was the only one that actually made her happy. Please, please review! We can't work without feedback because it just doesn't make sense. Reviews, suggestions, comments and etc are very welcome! If you'd like to see more of our stories, our Tumblr page is fabrayfanfics and all that jazz. Thank you for your time!


	2. Unspoken

**CHAPTER TWO**

The weekend after Valentine's Day was eventful for the children of McKinley High. There was a big car wash to raise money for some fundation Quinn didn't really know about — it was most likely just to pay for Coach Sylvester's weirdness, but no one questioned it. No one ever did, and she wasn't going to be the one to do so. Besides, the Glee Club was quite excited about it. It was another chance to spend time together, and since the whole "Wake up, it's Senior year!" episode in the Sectionals, everyone seemed to grow close by the second. Maybe it was just the realization that, as soon they graduated, life would change to most of them. Glee Club was just going to be a great memory.

Quinn wasn't looking forward to think about that today, though. Sitting on the bleachers with Tina, she had a tanktop on and a jeans skirt, hair up in a ponytail, knees crossed and sweat running down the sides of her face. The day was incredibly hot, but the reason for her sweating was nothing about the weather. Just across the field, washing one of the big trucks with the boys, was the very same Samuel Evans, wearing nothing but old Levi's and a baseball cap. She could make out every single muscle of his body, clenching and unclenching, tensing as he worked hard. She could see the drops of water and sweat down his back, on his stomach, his arms. He had the always-there goofy smile on his large lips, the shorter shaggy hair all messy and wet, and oh, his green eyes...

"You know, it's kinda offensive that you're sitting here just ignoring me for the past fifteen minutes." Tina said, poking the blonde's arm one more time, just to be sure that this time she would listen. Quinn sighed, throwing her head back, swinging her ponytail from side to side. Not that she would ever admit, but shirtless Sam had always been a weakness for the prude girl, even when they were dating and he would come over to move furniture around for her mother. But, hell, could one blame her?

"Quinn, you're doing that again. You're ignoring me." The asian girl grumbled out, rolling her brown eyes. Quinn finally looked back to her and smiled shyly, biting down on her lip. "Look, I know he is awesome and everything, but... Quinn, he is in love with 'Cedes."

It wasn't the first time Quinn had been told her. Santana Lopez had noticed all the leering and cornered the blonde once, after a Glee Club meeting, to say how it was no fair that she wanted Sam back. Not after all she had done. Not now that Mercedes was breaking up with her boyfriend and most likely getting back together with Sam. "You can't deny him his happiness, Quinn!" She had said, her always bitchy tone becoming friendly, calm and even... sweet? Santana really did care about them. Maybe she was right. Hell, she was right.

But since when Quinn felt what she was supposed to feel? Since when did she do things right? Oh no, she never did. And that was why she didn't stop herself when she jumped from the bleachers — leaving a very preachy Tina behind — and followed the taller blonde, who was just walking down the field back to the school building. She felt the so familiar smile coming to life on her lips when she reached Sam, poking his shoulder to get his attention. His bare, broad shoulder...

"Hey, Quinn!" He greeted with a friendly tone, a beautiful smile coming to his beautiful face. "Having fun over there?" Sam teased, pointing to the bleachers where she had been sitting on all morning.

The girl giggled — all sweet, in-love, childish giggle — and rolled her hazel eyes. She remembered how Sam would always joke about those eyes being too pretty to be rolled.

"Oh, yes. Hard work, I gotta tell you." She joked back, once again giggling while Sam snorted, shaking his head. They kept walking, but Quinn could sense she was, somehow, losing her public. "Oh, so... ehh... I think it's really nice you're helping the school!"

"Coach Beiste made us do it, Quinn." He chuckled, as if she was suddenly nuts. Hell, maybe she was. Quinn never just babbled, but there she was, talking about school activities? Sam could sense that something was up. Quinn just smiled shyly and nodded her head, feeling like the world's biggest fool.

As they entered the school building, Sam turned to her, his cheeks kind of flushed and a shy grin on his lips. "I gotta go get a clean shirt in the boys' locker room, so... Like... I don't think you're allowed there?"

Quinn's lips parted slightly, looking for something to say. A reason why she was there following her ex-boyfriend around like a little puppy. Sam just stared back at her, a funny expression on his face. It was rather difficult to think when Sam was looking at her, it had always been, and especially when he was shirtless.

"Can you give me a ride back home?"

And that was all she managed to say. She had wanted to beg for his love, to explain her feelings, to tell him exactly how, when and why she wanted him back. But she couldn't — she wasn't ready, he wasn't ready. That morning, while she sat on the passenger's seat of Sam's old truck watching him drive, Quinn thought back to what both Santana and Tina had said. She didn't have the right, she couldn't ruin what they had again. Sure, it was nothing more than a friendship, if that much, but it was something. If Sam found out she was still in love with him, if he started getting doubts about her... Then they would have nothing, again. It would be like after the thing. Stolen glances, unspoken words, a lot of feelings hidden. Sam would avoid her at any price, Quinn would drive herself back to some crazy distraction.

A cheek kiss was what she got from him that day, when he parked in front of her house. "See ya, Quinn. Have a good weekend." and a cheek kiss. A wet, loud cheek kiss and a chuckle. Like a joke, a friendly joke. He was being friendly, but that meant the world to her.

That night, when Quinn Fabray went to bed, she had a smile on her face. A shy, sweet, dreamy smile. The same smile she had kept on her face all day since he left. It meant nothing really — maybe not to him. But, to her, getting a piece of what things were like before...

That night, Quinn Fabray had a Samuel Evans' smile on her lips. One just for him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello, guys! I hope you like this chapter! Like I said before, this is a collection of moments in which Sam made Quinn smile. Some moments will be canon, some others will be fanon! This one was a fanon one, but I could definitely see this happen, couldn't you? Please, please let me know what you think! Reviews are so important to the author and help us to know if we're doing a good job or not. I hope you do, because I have tons of ideas for this story, and would like to post daily! But only if there are people reading. Anyway, thank you for your time!


	3. Sorry's Not Enough

**CHAPTER THREE**

Quinn had to ask herself, over and over again, how in the world she ended up there. It was a Saturday, the weekend before Regionals, and she was sat down on Samuel Evans' room while the very same searched around that Batman mess (He was living in the basement of the Hudson-Hummel's residence, and had quickly turned the place into his own super hero cave... or something like that) for his guitar.

"Sorry Quinn," he said with a shy smile, his cheeks kind of flushed with embarassement. "I try to keep stuff neat down here, but living... well... by myself, it's not easy."

The blonde just gave him a reassuring smile and thought back in her mind, again, what in the world was she doing there. The week flew by so quickly with all the rehearsals for the Glee competition and school and the pressure from her mother to go visit Connecticut that she hadn't even had time to... think about him. Of course, it wasn't to say that there weren't stolen glances and giggles at whatever stupid joke he told everyone (and she was the only one to think it was funny), though. It didn't help either that they had to dance together for one of the performances and getting close to Sam, touching him was the single most difficult thing she had to do (after giving Beth away... and getting kicked out of her own house). Not that she didn't like it, but when Mister Schue said his "That's a wrap for today, guys!" and she had to let go of his strong embrace, she felt empty. Like there was nothing good or alive inside her.

So imagine her surprise when, after Friday's rehearsal, Sam approached her asking if she was free Saturday night. The Hudson-Hummel's would be out for dinner and he was wondering if she could come over to their place to hang out a bit; he needed her help with something.

And now, after an entire day of wondering, thinking and praying something good would come out of that meeting, she was sat on his Batman bedspread while he stood in the room only in his basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Even that way he could look perfect.

"There we go!" He said with an excited smile after finding his old, familiar shiny guitar under a pile of clothes.

Sam sat down in front of her on the bed, placed the guitar on his lap and positioned himself, a childish glee shinning in his beautiful green eyes. Quinn wondered, as she smoothed her dress, if he would ever not look perfect in her eyes. Probably not.

"I want you to hear this and let me know what you think, is this okay?"

Her own eyes shone with excitement, nodding her head eargerly. "Of course, Sam!"

She loved his voice. It was soft, but manly; sweet, but strong. She loved how his mouth moved when he was singing, the visible vibration of his Adam's apple when he hit one special note. She loved just to hear him.

_I've got sunshine_

_On a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside_

_I've got the month of May_

Sam sang softly, a small smile on his reddish lips. Quinn noticed how his eyelashes seemed to flutter but never really close, his cheek reddening by the second. She could hear the perfect notes from the guitar, the sweet sound of his voice and her own heart beating so loud and fast she was afraid he, himself, would hear it.

_Well, I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl_

She clutched the end of her dress, pulling it down her knee but never letting go of the soft fabric. She felt her lower lip being bitten, but she didn't remember commanding her brain to do so. Felt her eyes water, but held back any tears that might come out. Sam was singing that beautiful song, right there, in front of her. He was singing to her?

_I've got so much honey_

_The bees envy me_

_I've got a sweeter song_

_Than the birds from the trees_

_Well, I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl, my Girl_

As soon he finished, he looked down to his lap, a smile still playing on his lips. Quinn wanted to hold his face, kiss him, tell him how much he was loved. Was that it? Were they going to get back together? Did he feel what she felt as well? What about Mercedes? What about Yale? Before the blonde could even say anything, Sam sighed deeply and chuckled, husky and low. She looked back up to him and found a different look in his eyes.

"So?" He asked with an embarassed grin, shrugging. "I know it's not the best yet, I'm planning on get the guys to sing with me, I guess, but what do you think 'Cedes will think?"

Then it all made sense to her. Sam wasn't singing to her; he was singing to her. The other one. Mercedes Jones, her former best friend that had so swiftly stolen the man she loved. No, no, she couldn't blame that on the girl. She couldn't blame anyone but herself. She fucked things up, and that was why she wasn't the muse for Sam's song. She wasn't "His Girl".

Quinn left not long after that. She made a big production of telling Sam that Mercedes would love it and love him, but her voice did crack when, after kissing his cheek goodbye and getting in the car, she apologized. It wasn't a full speech and she wasn't even sure he had heard, but the "I'm sorry" Quinn whispered was full of emotion and unspoken words, broken promises, pain and regret. Sam knew that, he felt it that night. With a simple nod of his head, he patted the roof of her car and smiled.

"Drive safely, Quinn."

That was all he said, all she got from him. It was fine, it was okay. She knew he had felt. She knew that, tonight, part of the cards were on the table. He would know she still felt and thought about the thing. She just wanted him to know it wasn't over for her. It would never be. She wasn't there to try and ruin his life again, or to take happiness with Mercedes away from him. She just wanted him to know.

When Quinn parked her car in the garage that afternoon, she sighed deeply, mumbling about what a day it had been. She didn't even get to finish the sentence before her phone rung with a text message.

"Im sorry 2 Q..."

It was all it said. And, for that, Quinn smiled. He knew, he felt. He felt something. He was sorry for how things had ended. The smile was all Sam, all happy, all hopeful. It was a smile for the future. And one just for him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I am really sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual! It is just a little something-something I put together to show you guys that things are getting a different turn now. So, Sam still "feels" for Quinn! What do you think will happen next...? Don't forget that the next episode would be "On My Way" and we all know very well what happens for Quinn there... Do you think it will happen again? Let's wait and see. Please, please review! It's important for an author and it makes me oh so happy. Thank you for your time!


	4. On My Way

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"On my way". Three little words, a text message that just couldn't wait. She was on her way to Rachel's wedding, and she was late. There is the story going around McKinley High, but why Quinn was late, no one knew. No one but herself and... and him.

It was Friday night, the night before the wedding, and Quinn was alone at her house, trying to relax and finally rest after such a busy week. Regionals had been a blast, they'd won, they were going to Nationals and, hopefully, this time they would win. She felt truly happy, a satisfaction feeling taking over. It was like knowing you did a good job.

So, there she was, soaking up in the bathtub, singing along softly to Christina Perri as she claimed to love someone for "a thousand years and a thousand more". It was incredible how these little things, just the smallest things, remind her of him. It was actually sort of odd that Quinn felt that way after the week they've had. Since the text message incident, in which Sam admitted that he felt sorry too (for how things have ended), he had completely avoided her. She did notice though some quick glances during his presentation of "My Girl" to Mercedes Jones, and a particularly loud sigh in her direction when the girl stood up and told him that "it was all very sweet, but they needed to focus on more important things right now".

Quinn's own heart broke. She knew she was a long lost cause, but Mercedes didn't deserve him either. She was constantly disrespectful, mean and inconsiderate towards him and never appreciated any of the effort he put on her. Quinn had noticed, that day, that Sam was growing tired of that too.

'R u home?' The text message he got from Sam that night said. She just stretched out of the bath tub and wrapped herself in a towel, her heart already pounding in her chest. He had been avoiding her all week and now, out of sudden, he was texting her.

'Yes, why?' She managed to type with her shaky hands, and the response that came a few seconds later, was a big surprise. 'Coming over'.

Judy Fabray was never home (probably out getting drunk with a bunch of bored middle aged women) and, sometimes, Quinn felt lonely. But that night, she was thankful for that. If her mother had been home that night, Sam wouldn't be over. If Sam hadn't came over, they wouldn't have been together that night.

It hadn't been anything like she expected. Back in the days when they were dating, she never let his hand go any way above or down her waist, sometimes even thighs, so it was a big surprise when Sam walked in her house and pushed her up against a wall, kissing her so fiercely that her legs went jelly. It was a bigger surprise when his hands traveled all over her body, his husky voice whispered unspeakable things in her ear and when he managed to get her naked. Of course, he was still Sam, so all of the time he would ask if she was alright, if he could do that. Quinn didn't want him to talk though. On their way up to her bedroom, all she could think about was how happy she was. So he wanted her. He had made up his mind? He was in love with her? What about Mercedes? How are things going to be like?

She had a million questions in her mind but all of them were suddenly gone when Sam pursued her on that bed in such a way that she had never expected to be taken. She forgot her name, what they were, where they were and everything else but Sam Evans. It was like a huge piece of herself had finally coming back and making her complete. Sam was there, nothing could ever go wrong again.

The morning after she opened her eyes to find his asleep figure beside her on the bed, naked in all his glory. The dark blonde hair was messy and falling over his eyes, the long eyelashes resting on his rosy cheeks, his full lips were partly opened, breathing in and out in a peaceful snooze. She smiled so big she thought her face would break in half.

Quinn reached for him and stroked his face gently, letting her fingertips linger on the scruff that covered his sleepy form. His eyes fluttered in his sleep and opened slowly a few seconds later, a lazy small on his lips. Quinn leaned closer and kissed him sweetly, but that was when Sam actually woke up. He sat up suddenly, covered his face with both hands and let out something that sounded like a gasp and a cry? The blonde sat up too, a frown on her face.

"Sam? Are you okay?" She asked, covering herself with a thin white sheet. She was suddenly very aware (and embarassed) of all the things they had done last night.

"Today's Finn and Rachel's wedding." He replied, standing up from the bed and looking around for his clothes. He didn't look at her face at all, but Quinn couldn't stop staring at his wonderful naked figure. How could one be so amazing? She would never be able to tell.

"Sam, it's alright, we have time and—" She started, but Sam cut her off with a loud sigh.

"You don't get it, Quinn! I have to be there now!" He shouted, finally looking at her as he pulled his pants up. "Mer— God. Mercedes, she is giving me an answer today. About us. About being my girlfriend."

It hit her, and it hit her hard. She felt dirty and awful and ridiculous. He didn't make love to her the previous night, they weren't going to be together. He was late for meeting his soon-to-be girlfriend, and she was just... just a naked girl in her bed.

"Why? Was that about punishing me?" She asked with a husky tone, a sob caught up in her throat.

Sam turned to her and all she could see was... pity in his eyes. He pulled his shirt on his body and knelt down next to her on the bed. She hated herself for not being able to hate him right then. Maybe she deserved that. She had broken his heart, hadn't she? It was his chance to break hers, and he had done it very well. Her Sammy, her prince charming, was like every other guy she had met in her life.

"I just needed to get you out of my system, Quinn."

What he said kept going over and over her mind as she hushed him out of there, crying her hazel eyes out. It still stayed in her mind while she dressed up and ran down the stairs to her car, thinking that she just couldn't let anyone else down, especially not a good friend like Rachel, and she needed to go to her wedding.

"Get you out of my system" was what she was thinking about when she hit 'Send' to the "On my way" text message. And, finally, being out of his system was her last thought when she saw the truck coming on her way. One last tear rolled down her cheek when she noticed what was happening. And that was one for him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, well, well... What do you think? What will happen to Quinn? What will Sam think? You might've realized I changed a few things about the wedding and all, for the sake of the story. I still want it to be like something that could've possibly happened but Ryan Murphy didn't show us, you know? I am sorry for being so late with this update; one of my best friends suicided this Monday because of this sick society where we live, in which people can't be who they are without going through prejudice. Please, if you can, keep him in your prayers. Also, review and let me know what you think!


End file.
